


Blah

by Kuchinatsu



Category: Zenonia
Genre: Crack, Gen, Zenonia 3: The Midgard Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuchinatsu/pseuds/Kuchinatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of Chael's adventure─and how things could have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blah

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [March '13 story competition at GAMEVIL Forums](http://global.gamevil.com/forums/showthread.php?t=37832). Themes: umbrella, madness, expire.

"Dad!"

Regret looks down from the table to stare into bauble brown eyes. His hands continue to absently polish his oversized sword.

"Yes, son?"

"I want to grow strong! Train me, pretty please?"

Regret blinks, tosses his hood up, then turns back to his sword. Because that will make him look mysterious, dark, and sombre, and he should look mysterious, dark, and sombre for this. "Why."

Chael pouts, crossing his arms. "So everyone else will stop bullying me and Frey!"

Huh. These two were bullied? He never noticed, probably too busy brooding. "Okay. Head on outside, we'll start now."

"Thanks, dad!" he pipes, and bounces on the balls of his feet before scurrying out the door.

Regret follows, lifting his sword to his shoulders, and picking a parasol from the umbrella stand.

**-o-**

Outside the house are three poles, and on each pole is stuck the likeliness of Ladon. Regret thinks training with these punching bags of his is very cathartic. He is sure Chael will agree, and tosses the umbrella to the boy.

"Uhhh..." Chael furrows his eyebrows as he fumbles with the catch. He looks up. "Why did you give me an umbrella?"

Regret points to the Ladons. "It is your weapon." He pauses. "Now swing at Ladon with all the hatred you can muster."

"But," the little boy begins plaintively. "Can't I have a...a..."

His eyes flicker to the umbrella in his hands, and then pouts. "A sword? Dual claws? A gun? Or a staff?" He eyeballs the giant sword on Regret's back. "This is so unfair."

"Life is unfair," Regret returns calmly. "Now beat up the Ladons, I don't like seeing them so undamaged."

**-o-**

Chael is very tired. For all his efforts, the Ladons don't look too bad. "This is madness," he mutters.

Regret glares. "Is that all you can do?"

Little blond boy sighs, and raises his battered umbrella for another swing.

**-o-**

Chael and Runa wander off to the meadows of Iris in seach of a flower for Frey. They wind up being portalled to a very wet temple, meeting an angel who looks very much like Chael's not-so-secret crush, and giving her safe passage back to the Town of Delfoy. The folds of Chael's abused umbrella are covered in monster gunk, and it is disgusting.

Luxferre strides up to the town entrance and sees the Shaman, and this little boy, wielding this offending umbrella. Seriously, shouldn't Degenerated Tribes know that umbrellas have expiration dates as well?

Luxferre scowls. He is strong, he is head of the Divine Cavalry, guard of the Shaman herself, and has incredibly girly white-blue-purple hair. He will fix this.

Luxferre charges. Chael sees this assault coming from a mile away, but alas, an umbrella is an umbrella and a sword is a sword, so Chael is gouged with a blade while Luxferre is impaled with half an umbrella. Because.

Two brothers die. The world spins on its axis. The end, everyone is happy. Except

**-o-**

"Darn it," Negir growls. "Now I have to do all the work myself. Again."

**-X-**

**_The End._ **


End file.
